million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijiiro letters
Nijiiro letters (虹色letters, Rainbow-Colored letters) is an original unit song performed by Elena and Miya as the unit Cleasky. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Miya and Elena respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 06 Cleasky. The song is written by KOH and composed as well as arranged by Kyo Takada. Track List #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Start Filming! ～Moments Before Photoshooting～" #Nijiiro letters (虹色letters) #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Transfer Student" #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Sky and Lens" #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Cooking Film" #Omoide wa Clear Sky (想い出はクリアスカイ) #Drama "Nijiiro letters" / "Finish Filming! ～Moments After Photoshooting～" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= thinking of my friend dreaming of my friend if i wanna be with you thinking of my friend, every day Dokidoki to fuan mune ni maatarashii seifuku de Kutsubako de shinkokyuu shita ano hi oboetemasuka? Hanashitai dakedo nazeka kowagatte tsuyogatte bakkari Sonna boku no tonariseki no kimi ga waraikaketa (Itsukara ka) me de otte itari (itsudatte) kangaete itari (Sou kimi no koto) ishiki shichau tabi ni doushitemo tsutaetaku natta Kimi to ita nijiiro no days iisobireta afuredasu kotoba-tachi Totsuzen dakedo moji ni shita no…yonde ne (stay for me. your smile) Boku to ita sono subete wa kimi ni totte dou utsutte ita no kana? Honne to chotto no uso o mazeta misoushin letter |-| Kanji= thinking of my friend dreaming of my friend if i wanna be with you thinking of my friend, every day ドキドキと不安胸に　真新しい制服で 靴箱で深呼吸した　あの日覚えてますか？ 話したいだけどなぜか　怖がって強がってばっかり そんな僕の隣席の　君が笑いかけた (いつからか)目で追っていたり　(いつだって)考えていたり (そう君の事)意識しちゃう度に　どうしても伝えたくなった 君といた虹色のdays　言いそびれた溢れ出す言葉たち 突然だけど文字にしたの...読んでね(stay for me. your smile) 僕といたその全ては　君にとってどう映っていたのかな？ 本音とちょっとの嘘を混ぜた　未送信letter |-| English= Thinking of my friend Dreaming of my friend If I wanna be with you Thinking of my friend, every day Wearing this brand new uniform makes my anxious heart thump Taking a deep breath by my shoe shelf, do you remember that day? I wanna talk to you, but why am I so scared to pretend to be strong? Sitting next to my seat, you smiled at me (How long) I'd chased after your eyes? (I'm always) thinking of you (Yes, for you) every time I'm aware of you I wanted to tell you, no matter what These overflowing words I failed to tell on these rainbow-colored days with you suddenly turned into letters...I'll read it for you (stay for me, your smile) All of that with me, how did it came out to you? I mixed my true motive with a little lie in this unsent letter Full ver. Rōmaji= thinking of my friend dreaming of my friend if i wanna be with you thinking of my friend, every day Dokidoki to fuan mune ni maatarashii seifuku de Kutsubako de shinkokyuu shita ano hi oboetemasuka? Hanashitai dakedo nazeka kowagatte tsuyogatte bakkari Sonna boku no tonariseki no kimi ga waraikaketa (Itsukara ka) me de otte itari (itsudatte) kangaete itari (Sou kimi no koto) ishiki shichau tabi ni doushitemo tsutaetaku natta Kimi to ita nijiiro no days iisobireta afuredasu kotoba-tachi Totsuzen dakedo moji ni shita no…yonde ne (stay for me. your smile) Boku to ita sono subete wa kimi ni totte dou utsutte ita no kana? Honne to chotto no uso o mazeta misoushin letter GURANDO zoi sakura namiki sandome tsubomi tsukete iru ne Saku mae dakedo mada...dakedo "ima kara" "dane" "toru yo!" Boku no te o hiku sono me ni uttsura hikaru shizuku no Imi o rikai shite utsutte kushakusha na egao (Itsumademo) tsuzukisou na (itsu no hi mo) atarimae no you na (Sou hibi datte) hitotsu hitotsu mada tarinai hanaretakunai yo Futari ita nijiiro no days kiki sobireta sono mune no kotoba-tachi Totsuzen dakedo MEERU de ii no…misete ne (stay for me. your smile) Kimi ga mita sono subete wa kimi ni totte kakegaenai mono kana? Yuujou to chotto no tere mo mazeta atesakinai letter Wasurezu ni oboete ite ne Egao no mama matane de BAIBAI o shiyou ne Kimi to ita... Kimi to ita nijiiro no days iisobireta afuredasu kotoba-tachi Totsuzen dakedo moji ni shita no…yonde ne (stay for me. your smile) Boku to ita sono subete wa kimi ni totte dou utsutte ita no kana? Honne to chotto no uso o mazeta misoushin letter |-| Kanji= thinking of my friend dreaming of my friend if i wanna be with you thinking of my friend, every day ドキドキと不安胸に　真新しい制服で 靴箱で深呼吸した　あの日覚えてますか？ 話したいだけどなぜか　怖がって強がってばっかり そんな僕の隣席の　君が笑いかけた (いつからか)目で追っていたり　(いつだって)考えていたり (そう君の事)意識しちゃう度に　どうしても伝えたくなった 君といた虹色のdays　言いそびれた溢れ出す言葉たち 突然だけど文字にしたの...読んでね(stay for me. your smile) 僕といたその全ては　君にとってどう映っていたのかな？ 本音とちょっとの嘘を混ぜた　未送信letter グランド沿い桜並木　三度目蕾つけているね 咲く前だけどまだ...だけど「今から」「だね」「撮るよ！」 僕の手を引くその目に　うっすら光る雫の 意味を理解して写った　くしゃくしゃな笑顔 (いつまでも)続きそうな　(いつの日も)当たり前のような (そう日々だって)一つ一つまだ　足りない離れたくないよ 二人いた虹色のdays　聞きそびれたその胸の言葉たち 突然だけどメールでいいの..見せてね？(stay for me. your smile) 君が見たその全ては　君にとってかけがえないものかな？ 友情とちょっとの照れを混ぜた　宛先ないletter 忘れずに覚えていてね 笑顔のまま　またねでバイバイをしようね 君といた... 君といた虹色のdays　言いそびれた溢れ出す言葉たち 突然だけど文字にしたの...読んでね(stay for me. your smile) 僕といたその全ては　君にとってどう映っていたのかな？ 本音とちょっとの嘘を混ぜた　未送信letter |-| English= Thinking of my friend Dreaming of my friend If I wanna be with you Thinking of my friend, every day Wearing this brand new uniform makes my anxious heart thump Taking a deep breath by my shoe shelf, do you remember that day? I wanna talk to you, but why am I so scared to pretend to be strong? Sitting next to my seat, you smiled at me (How long) I'd chased after your eyes? (I'm always) thinking of you (Yes, for you) every time I'm aware of you I wanted to tell you, no matter what These overflowing words I failed to tell on these rainbow-colored days with you suddenly turned into letters...I'll read it for you (stay for me, your smile) All of that with me, how did it came out to you? I mixed my true motive with a little lie in this unsent letter A row of cherry blossom trees along the ground sporut a bud for the third time It bloomed before, but still...but "from now on" to "is it?", "let's take a photo!" A faint drop of light reflected on these eyes guides my hand I understood the meaning and took a photo of my wrinkled smile (They always) seemingly continue (at any time of day) as ordinary as usual (Yes, even these days) go one by one and yet, they aren't enough, I don't want to leave These overflowing words from my chest I failed to listen on these rainbow-colored days with both of us are so sudden, but it's okay to text each other...I'll show it to you (stay for me, your smile) All of that you saw, will they become something irreplaceable for you? I mixed our friendship with a bit of embarrassment in this letter without an address I won't forget to remember to say "good-bye" and "see you later" to my smile as it is With you... These overflowing words I failed to tell on these rainbow-colored days with you suddenly turned into letters...I'll read it for you (stay for me, your smile) All of that with me, how did it came out to you? I mixed my true motive with a little lie in this unsent letter Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 06 Cleasky (sung by: Elena Shimabara and Miya Miyao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Miya Miyao)